Revamped : Xander
by Ultrawoman
Summary: One shot. Another idea for a possible series of 'Revamped' fics. Set in season two's Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered. Please let me know what you think!


A/N : I figured since I had another idea for a 'Revamped' story, and I got some positive feedback on the Willow piece I posted yesterday, that I'd have a go at getting Xander vamped! This is set in ep 2.16 Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered and the dialogue in the first part is mostly from the show, but I've added to it and stuff - hope you like.  
_(Disclaimer : Joss owns the BtVS gang, and Marti Noxon wrote ep 2.16 BB&B)_

Revamped : Xander

"If it's any consolation, I feel very close to you right now" Angelus grinned in game face as he moved in for the kill. Xander winced but was spared the pain of death as a strong hand grabbed Angelus' shoulder, pulled him back and threw him against a tree. He hit it hard and slid down to the ground.

"Buffy, how...?" Xander began until he looked up and realised his saviour was not the Slayer but another vampire.

"Don't fret, kitten" Drusilla told him, pulling him up from the ground and stroking his hair, "Mummy's here" she said, looking less motherly and a lot threatening.

"I don't know what you're up to, Dru" Angelus yelled as he pulled himself to his feet growling, "but it doesn't amuse!"

Xander wanted to run as the pair of vamps growled fiercely at each other like animals ready to rip each other to shreds, but Drusilla's grip held his body to her.

"If you harm one hair on this boy's head..." she told her sire, fingers running through Xander's hair. Her threat was left unsaid and Angelus almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

"You've gotta be kidding. Him?" he said both annoyed and amused by the turn of events.

"Just because I finally found a _real_ man..." she crooned, eyes returning to Xander who squirmed noticeably.

"I guess I really did drive you crazy" Angelus muttered as he backed away leaving the two alone. Drusilla ran her fingers through Xander's hair once again and then down his face to his lips.

"Your face is a poem" she whispered, moaning a little as she pressed her body against his "I can read it"

"Really?" he asked her, still pretty nervous but scarily turned on by the experience too. Okay, so Drusilla was a vampire but she was also an attractive woman and he was a seventeen year old boy. He opened his mouth to speak but she shushed him as she put her lips to his.

Xander forgot to be scared as cold and hot skin met passionately. God, nobody had ever kissed him quite like that before, it was like she hungered for him, couldn't get enough of him. He was so distracted and so naive, it didn't occur to him her want was for his blood and not so much his personality.

When they finally broke apart she looked up into his eyes, almost hypnotising him with her gaze.

"How do you feel" she moved to whisper in his ear "about eternal life?"

Before Xander could say a word, Drusilla grabbed his hair and jerked his head to the side, exposing his neck. Her fangs sunk into his throat with ease and she set about draining the very life from him, as every female resident of Sunnydale screamed and yelled in the background, too far away to save him.

* * *

"Maybe he's in hiding?" Buffy suggested to Willow as they discussed Xander's disappearance, "I mean, the spell might be over but he's probably feeling pretty guilty about it, maybe he thinks we'll react badly"

"Maybe" Willow conceded, "but even his parents don't know where he is, and it's been a whole day, Buffy"

"He'll show up" the Slayer told her friend, hoping she was right.

* * *

"Drusilla?" Spike called when he thought he sensed her presence beyond the door, "That you, pet?" he checked as he wheeled himself over.

"My precious Spike" she grinned as she stepped into view, "I brought a present for you and Daddy, a new baby boy for our family" she grinned, clapping her hands excitedly, as the dark-haired fledgling came into the room in stolen black and leather clothes his human self would never have dared to wear.

"Bugger me!" Spike swore, "What the bloody hell did you do, Dru?"

"I made a pretty dolly" she giggled like a child, "Psst, he wants to help us kill the nasty Slayer" she whispered as if it were a secret.

"Can never have too many allies for that" Angelus smiled as he stepped out of the shadows and circled the new recruit.

"True" Spike nodded, not entirely happy with having to share Dru with yet another man. He smiled when he realised there was an upside to the boy being turned. Someone even lower on the bloodline for Angelus to beat on instead of him.

The End

A/N2 : I know it's short and kind of silly, but I like it, and I hope you do too. I love VampXander in The Wish, so much cooler than regular Xand. Anyway, reviews are always very much of the good, so thanks in advance if you take the time to give an opinion.


End file.
